User blog:DanChan123/Suggestions for this wiki
This is a set of suggestions that I propose for this wikia: *A set of rules for roleplaying and character creations: **This will include a roleplaying policy for what NOT to do in a roleplay, such as godmodding, unfair battling, and etc. **A rule that characters cannot be OP, and must be fair. *A page that includes a detailed (colored) map of the territories and a guide or link list to all specific locations usable for roleplaying. *A list of catchable prey from easy to medium to hard. *A list of enemies from easy to medium to hard. **There can be requirements for what it takes to defeat an enemy. *Clan pages include: **Clan history **Deceased members list **Nursery page ***The Nursery page allows people who create Queen cats or Kit cats to find a pregnant Queen or Kit roleplayed by another player to be their mate. **Quest page; includes: ***Clan members can create their own clan quests for their cats and other cats to roleplay in, and they can send the Quest, linking to the Clan's "Join Requests" page. The admin can then check it, approve it, and link it to a list of quests. However, questing cats may not be able to participate in a Clan archive as they are out questing. ****The list of Quests can contain a list of finished quests, unfinished quests, and unstarted quests. ****A user can send requests for available cats to go on a quest. ****If one cannot reply on a quest for more than a month, then he/she may have consequences. ****There also should be a guide for how to make a Quest. ***An awards list for those characters who completed quests successfully. *Special activities: **The administration can create/propose special roleplaying activities, or epic Quests for the cats. ***For example, the Lake ran out of water for an unknown reason, and multiple Clans can elect a large group of cats to save the day. ****A active admin can be a narrator, or "Dungeonkeeper" of the Quest. ***Or, a huge salmon run has begun in a nearby large river, and many cats have called it a neutral territory for fishing. However, a large bear has taken over the area and they need to get rid of the bear. ***Or, the warrior clans gather for an annual festival at some place. All warriors, apprentices, and etc. can join the festival through various contests, such as: ****Catfight: In a Catfight, a chosen team of (several) warriors and/or apprentices go face to face with another. Admins can judge each User's skill in roleplaying during a Catfight for character controlling, fairness in the battle, creativity, and etc. The cats scores add up, and the Clan team with the most points wins. A cat cannot kill another cat in a Catfight, and so a cat must call for mercy when they have been defeated. These Catfights can go into a tournment fashion. ****Capture the Rag: In capture the rag, skills in dodging, chasing, escaping, leaping, and running are much valued. Using a Rag (likely taken from a Twolegplace), cats start from an equidistant position from the rag, and must grab it and run toward a goalzone. Each Clan has a team, a a "coin-flipping" style will be done to see which cat on which Clan grabs the Rag first. Then, through a series of roleplaying through certain terrain, the cat may lose the Rag to the opponents or pass it to another cat. They may travel through water routes, or climb trees, and etc to get to their goalzone. Admins can judge each User's skill in roleplaying during a CTR for character controlling, fairness in the activity, creativity, and etc. Category:Blog posts